Game
by La plume rouge
Summary: Voilà un petit OS sur ReimxBreak, pas vraiment d'histoire, si ce n'est que c'est un zoom sur la complicité et l'étrange relation qu'ils entretiennent. Yaoi OS


Bon, voici un petit OS sur ReimxBreak, j'espère que vous apprécierez et surtout que les personnages ne pas OOC.

DISCLAIMER: les personnages de Pandora Hearts appartiennent à Jun MOCHIZUKI et l'histoire est de moi.

RATING: M

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Reim se laissa aller contre la chaise, fermant ses yeux fâtigués par tant d'écritures différentes. On avait beau lui affirmer qu'il excellait pour s'occuper des formulaires et des rapports, ce n'était pas franchement très reluisant pour un agent de Pandora. Il se pencha de nouveau sur le tas de paperasse qui n'attendait que sa plume pour être renvoyé à l'expéditeur. Il étira sa main douloureuse, la secouant un peu pour dissiper l'engourdissement qui s'était installé. Peut-être que s'il bâclait le travail ils daigneraient enfin l'envoyer sur le terrain. Il savait se servir d'une arme et il n'était pas si bête que ça, il pourrait être utile à ses collègues. Mais pour le moment, il ne se plaignait pas trop, après tout, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. Il reprit donc son outil et se remit au travail, griffonnant des tonnes de lignes tellement machinalement qu'il ne se rendait plus vraiment compte de la teneur exceptionnelle de son travail - comme le prétendaient ses supérieurs. Autant acquiecer bêtement, il aurait peut-être plus de chances d'être muté si les grands manitous de la paperasse l'apréciaient, ils se lasserait peut-être de lui pour le remplacer par du sang-neuf, à force.<p>

Pendant un instant, il sembla vasciller, prit d'un soudain coup de fatigue. Puis il secoua la tête et replongea dans ses papiers, bien qu'horriblement agacé par la similitude horripilante de toutes ces lignes. Il jeta un oeil à l'horloge qui était accroché dans la bibliothèque. Presque minuit. Finalement, il abandonna son combat acharné contre les fautes d'orthographes - impardonnables - qu'il devait corriger pour Xerxes, qui, au passage avait pour une fois au moins fait l'effort d'écrire quelque chose de potable, bien que la qualité laisse largement à désirer pour la graphie. Mais n'avait-il donc jamais mit un pied dans une académie ? Ou même une simple école ! Quand bien même Xerxes avait uniquement été élevé en tant que chevalier et garde personnel, il devait tout de même avoir quelques rudiments... non ? Bon, il était clair que lorsqu'il prêtait main forte de temps en temps à Miss Sharon et que l'albinos observait avec curiosité les signes mathématiques ou encore les lettres soigneusement calligraphiées, il avait l'air un peu perdu. Il se rappelait même une fois où il butait sur une opération, quand il avait quémander de l'aide auprès de son ami à la peau de porcelaine, que celui-ci s'était discrètement éclipsé.

A ces évocations, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il se demandait si son meilleur ami n'avait jamais été instruit un minimum. De toute façon, il s'en fichait royalement... bon, un peu moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de repasser derrière lui et ses fautes qui vous donnaient envie de vous arracher les cheveux, surtout quand vous veniez de vous farcir six rapport et une lettre officielle.

Reim retira ses lunettes pour les nettoyer d'une main droite assurée avant de les reposer sur son nez, mais une main glacée l'en empêcha. Il ne sursauta même pas, trop habitué aux apparitions soudaines de son meilleur ami.

- Tu ne dors pas encore ? s'étonna l'albinos, une main sur son épaule.

- J'ai beaucoup de travail. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches debout à cette heure-ci ?

Break ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui remettre ses lunettes, avant de sauter sur le bureau et de farfouiller dans le tas de paperasse. Le plus impressionnant avec lui, c'était qu'il était loin d'être analphabète, au contraire, il avait nombre de connaissance dans l'art d'utiliser des mots très compliqués et assez distingués, néanmoins, son problème restait toujours l'écriture. Pourquoi ? Bonne question. Mais franchement, ça ne le préoccupait pas plus que ça. Pour le moment, il était plutôt tourmenté par la présence de Xerxes à cette heure si tardive et le fait qu'il n'ait pas répondu à sa question ne faisait que renforcer son inquiétude.

Finalement, l'albinos releva la tête et un sourire étira ses pâles lèvres. Reim sentit un frisson le parcourir. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Imperceptiblement, Xerxes se rapprochait de lui. Mais il ne fit que descendre du bureau où il était perché et repartir d'un pas égal.

Reim soupira de soulagement. Il avait cru que ça allait recommencer.

Mais visiblement, il ne fallait pas crier victoire tout de suite.

Deux mains aggipèrent ses épaules et Reim sentit le souffle de Break s'échouer contre son cou.

- Quel est ce regard innocent avec lequel tu m'a fixé ? susura l'albinos.

Ses lèvres de glace se refermèrent sur le cou de Reim, tandis que sa langue humide le léchait délicatement. Les mais blanches se refermèrent sur son visage et il l'obligea à le lever, le contraignant au contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue tentant de franchir le barrage scellé que formaient celles de Reim. Celui-ci se débattit vainement, et sans grand espoir. Pourquoi se débattait-il à chaque fois ? Il savait qu'il gagnait toujours. Pourtant, il résistait. Mais il triomphait toujours. Toujours.

Reim saisit la chevelure immaculée de Break à deux mains dans l'intention de l'écarter, mais les mains pâles saisirent ses poignets et astreignirent ses mains à se poser sur le membre tout excité de l'albinos. Reim eut un faible soubresaut. Il tremblait à présent. Break relâcha sa prise et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, un rire pervers s'échappant de ses lèvres.

- Tu ne veux pas te retourner ? Cette position est plutôt inconfortable, non ? chuchota t-il.

Reim resta de marbre jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que Break haletait contre sa nuque, exalté par la sensation que les doigts de Reim lui procurait. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de résister.

Soudain, l'albinos prit ses mains entre les siennes pour les retirer doucement de l'endroit sensible où elles se trouvaient et fit pivoter la chaise sur laquelle se trouvait Reim pour ensuite se mettre à genoux et poser les mains chaudes de Reim sur ses deux joues à présent bouillonantes. Il resta ainsi, ses propres mains sur celles de Reim, elles-mêmes posées sur ses joues, à genoux, devant Reim. Il plongea son iris de sang dans ceux vert-brun de son cher Reim.

Non, ça il ne savait pas y résister...

Reim se releva brusquement pous presque se jeter contre son amant, l'enlaçant fougeusement avant de l'embrasser avec impatience, entrouvrant ses lèvres et invitant la langue de l'albinos à rencontrer la sienne. Empressé, Break se colla à Reim pour lui faire sentir la turgescence qui s'était formée entre ses jambes, et celui-ci laissa échapper un doux gémissement, les lèvres entre-ouvertes et la tête rejetée en arrière. Il défit précipitamment sa chemise, tandis que Break l'imitait, dévoilant son Sceau. Fasciné, son amant posa deux doigts dessus et caressa la marque qui témoignait des nombreux tourments de Xerxes. Reim la baisa avec douceur, puis fit glisser ses lèvres sur la peau blême de son soupirant, qui ne laissait voir qu'à peine ses émotions, bien que puissantes. Reim, prit d'une soudaine bouffée de chaleur, se mit à dégraffer le pantalon de Xerxes.

Une fois le tissus à terre, Reim écarquilla légèrement les yeux devant l'érection de son amant et tendit deux mains un peu hésitantes vers le membre dressé, se léchant les lèvres.

Xerxes ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir quand son amant saisit son membre viril entre ses doigts pour le caresser lentement, comme une insidieuse torture. Le désir inassouvi grandissant en lui, Break n'y tint plus et saisit ses mains des siennes, accélérant la cadence. Xerxes commençait à fatiguer, mais il sentait cette volupté envahir chaque parcelle de sa peau, le faisant se cambrer sous le plaisir.

Il poussa un dernier cri face à l'orgasme qui le traversait, avant de se délecter des lèvres pleines et brûlantes de Reim, qui posait ses mains à présent humides autour du cou de son soupirant, le caressant délicatement.

Rompu, Xerxes s'écarta légèrement avant de défaire à son tour le pantalon qui ceignait la taille de son Reim, le faisant rejoindre les autres vêtements éparpillés au sol.

Puis il lança un sourire joueur à Reim avant de lui ordonner de se lever, ce que fit Reim, bien exalté. Devant l'impatience de son amant, Break sourit un peu plus et posa ses lèvres sur la verge dure de Reim, la léchant lascivement, observant avec délice Reim se cambrer et se tenir à grand-peine contre le bureau, les jambes flageolantes. Il ne cessait de gémir, les yeux fermés et les joues enflammées.

- Xe... Xerxes... arrête... on va nous entendre...

Celui-ci ne fit que mordiller la peau sensible et tendue, titillant un peu plus son Reim, qui n'en pouvait plus. Finalement, il supplia presque Break de terminer au plus vite, ce qu'il fit avec joie.

Une fois que l'albinos se fut éloigné du brun, Reim se laissa glisser contre un mur, exténué par leurs ébats.

Xerxes le rejoignit et se blottit contre lui, laissant échapper un soupir d'aise. Reim ferma les yeux et caressa la tête de Break, appuyée contre son torse. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, cherchant un souffle un peu plus calme, entrelaçant leurs doigts et frémissants encore.

Taquin, Xerxes taquina l'entre-jambe de son amant et Reim poussa un petit cri. Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche en guettant la porte de la salle commune. Mais personne ne vint. Un peu tendu, Reim se redressa et se rhabilla, tenant à peine sur ses jambes.

Break, toujours nu, observait juste son amant, les bras croisés sur ses jambes repliées, la tête posée dessus.

Finalement, quand Reim ramassa ses affaires, Xerxes vint l'enlacer et l'embrassa pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

- C'était chouette, on rejouera demain ? demanda Break avec l'air mutin.

Reim embrassa ses lèvres avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

- Essaye de ne pas me déranger en plein travail, cette fois.

- Tu as peut-être résisté, mais pas très longtemps, rit sournoisement l'albinos.

Reim sourit faiblement, une légère lueur de rose sur les joues. Puis il attendit que Break se rhabille et tous deux sortirent de la salle commune. Xerxes insista pour raccompagner Reim à sa chambre et le concerné n'y vit pas -trop- d'inconvénients.

Une fois arrivé, il ouvrit la porte et son amant l'embrassa ue nouvelle fois, puis une autre fois. Finalement, il saisit le visage de Reim avec douceur et posa ses lèvres contre son nez.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois muté. Reste au manoir. Notre petit jeu n'est-il pas assez amusant pour toi ? demanda t-il, une pointe de déception dans les yeux.

Reim secoua la tête.

- Je t'aime, murmura t-il en baisant tendrement sa joue.

Quand il referma la porte, Xerxes sourit et souffla un tendre "moi aussi".

* * *

><p>Bien bien, j'espère que cet OS vous a plu et merci de m'avoir lue, une ch'tite review, c'est pas de refus XD<p>

Je fais des rimes ! :D

Break: tu l'as même pas fais exprès, pauv' cruche...

Breakzel: beuuuh...


End file.
